1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatuses that form 3D images by using a diffraction effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many three-dimensional (3D) movies have been produced. Accordingly, many studies on techniques related to 3D image display apparatuses have been conducted. A 3D image display apparatus displays a 3D image based on the binocular parallax of the eyes. Currently commercialized 3D image display apparatuses are based on the binocular parallax of the eyes. A 3D image display apparatus provides a 3D effect to a viewer by respectively providing a left eye image and a right eye image that have different viewpoints from each other to the left eye and the right eye of the viewer. The 3D image display apparatus may be classified into a glass-type 3D image display apparatus that requires use of special glasses and a glass-free 3D image display apparatus that does not require the use of glasses.
Glass-free 3D displays may be divided into a multi-view 3D display, a volumetric 3D display, an integral imaging type display, and a holographic type display according to their operating principles. Recently, research studies relating to multi-view 3D displays have been actively conducted. In a multi-view 3D method, a plurality of views are formed in a viewpoint space by transmitting different types of image information in a plurality of directions. Representative examples of the multi-view 3D method include a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, a projection, and a directional backlight.
Among these examples, although the multi-view 3D method based on the directional backlight is characterized by low cross-talk as compared to the other methods, enhancement of light efficiency and further cross-talk reduction are required.